Girls of Summer
by Lady Jeh
Summary: "Ela abriu a porta do banheiro feminino. O dia estava mesmo quente... ela estava mais. De novo a calça jeans, a blusa decotada estava molhada de suor misturado com a água que ela jogava em seu rosto e escorria traçando um caminho que me fez delirar."


**Declaração: Autora pobre, não possui CSI.**

**Nota da Autora: **_Cath & Sara... como sempre... Fanfiction CSI - Femslash CS - POV Sara._

**[OneShot] Girls of Summer**

Não me leve a mal, sempre foi difícil pra mim conviver com ela... tudo bem, eu admito que nunca foi fácil para mim conviver com as pessoas.

Sua simples presença me afetava profundamente... Não, sua presença nunca foi simples. Ela sempre tinha de falar. Falar o quanto me odiava, o quanto eu era irritante e arrogante, que eu sempre achava estar certa certa em tudo, mas nunca estava.

Eu nunca estou certa. Agora eu sei. Eu te amo, Catherine Willows. Eu nunca estou certa, não é mesmo?

-Como eu sou ridícula! - Disse eu, hesitando na porta do escritório dela. Dei as costas e saí, mas, no meio do corredor, ouvi sua voz:

-Não é, não.

-Mas eu te machuquei - falei sem me virar para encará-la, querendo que ela não visse minhas lágrimas.

-Talvez eu quisesse me machucar... Não foi sua culpa, querida... Sara. Olha, você não tem obrigação de saber das coisas antes que elas aconteçam...

Não consegui juntar as palavras. Não consegui movimentar meus lábios para que as palavras fluíssem, a única coisa que fluía livremente eram minhas lágrimas. Corri para fora dali, para longe dela. Entrei no meu carro e dirigi o mais rápido que pude. No final, eu tinha andado tanto que já nem sabia onde exatamente eu estava... mas isso não importava realmente, eu estava em Las Vegas, na certa eu encontraria um bar a cada esquina para afogar aquele amor num copo com alto teor de álcool.

_Cinco semanas atrás..._

O sol ia alto no céu, brilhando como nunca. O dia estava muito quente. Eu devia estar dormindo - ou no mínimo tentando - num quarto com um bom ar-condicionado, mas não estava: plantão mais uma vez!

O caso era grave, assassinatos em série, a vítima era famosa... uma atriz, eu acho... o fato é que o Grissom estava sendo pressionado para resolver logo.

Já era meu terceiro plantão. Meu e toda a equipe.

Fui até o banheiro. Precisava lavar o rosto. Minha cabeça estava a mil por hora: não era apenas o caso que precisava resolver... naquela semana Grissom subitamente assumiu um interesse por me convidar para sair - eu me escondia, me esquivava e fugia de maneira que ele não teve uma plena oportunidade de fazê-lo -, além disso, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Catherine. Na véspera era apenas luxúria. Desejo. Ela me irritava de uma maneira jamais vista. Me era insuportável. E, de repente, eu a vi com seu jeans apertado e sua blusa decotada. Certo. Era suportável enquanto eu podia me convencer a ultrapassar a barreira de alguns metros de distância: Warrick estava a cercando.

Naquele dia, Greg me contou que ele tinha convidado ela para sair. Catherine recusou. Nenhuma barreira... Isso eu pensava, até que...

Ela abriu a porta do banheiro feminino. O dia estava mesmo quente... ela estava mais. De novo a calça jeans, a blusa decotada estava molhada de suor misturado com a água que ela jogava em seu rosto e escorria traçando um caminho que me fez delirar.

De fato foi um delírio que, por um momento único valeu a pena, depois eu já não sei.

Foi rápido: num momento eu me lembro de estar ao seu lado na beirada da pia, no outro, eu estava segurando-a de encontro a parede vendo a confusão em seus olhos. Aproximei mais meu rosto sem quebrar o contato visual. Enfim, invadi sua boca molhada. Enquanto ela relutava perante aquela aproximação, eu me deliciava em seus lábios macios e, ao mesmo tempo, tensos. Ela travava uma batalha já perdida contra meu corpo. Uma batalha perdida, não é uma guerra perdida. Sua batalha perdida era apenas um ato inconsequente que fiz. Mas sua guerra estava ganha, haveriam sentimentos envolvidos e não apenas desejo fugaz como a minha batalha vitoriosa que acabava com o domínio de seu corpo. Eu a dominei naquela batalha. Um beijo. Mas foi ela que me dominou na guerra. Um amor.

Fechei minhas mãos em torno do seu pulso com muita força, contra a parede, na altura da sua cabeça. Ela podia não querer, mas minha língua continuava a explorá-la. Mesmo não parecendo possível que me aproximasse mais, empurrei meu corpo mais ainda encontrando o dela em todos os pontos quando minha coxa transpassou entre as suas.

Seu corpo suado era um convite ao prazer.

Ao perceber que ela desistira de lutar, soltei seus pulsos, migrando minhas mãos para envolver sua cintura firmemente. Desviando o olhar por alguns segundos, notei que havia deixado marcas em seus pulsos. Um orgulho estranho se mostrou presente em mim: eu deixei nela uma marca; Catherine olharia para si mesma e lembraria-se de mim!

Voltei a atenção para seus olhos raivosos. Não havia se mexido desde então: permanecia com os braços para o alto como se um policial estivesse lhe apontando um revólver., seu corpo estava enrijecido, mal respirava.

Eu ia deixá-la ali naquele momento, mas tive a infeliz ideia de olhar seus lábios. Nada mais sexy... será? Bem, eu queria descobrir. Eu precisava descobri-la a qualquer preço.

O preço foi alto demais.

Assaltei seus lábios novamente, aproveitando e explorando cada centímetro dela. Minhas mãos faziam o mesmo com seu corpo. Rapidamente abri botões, infiltrei-me por entre tecidos finos até estar em contato direto com sua pele.

O corpo suado roçando do meu, não fazia objeção ao meu toque, ainda assim eu não ousei quebrar a união de nossos lábios.

Deslizei os dedos no interior de sua calça. Agora ela retribuía meu beijo com fervor, mas meus toques ainda era solitários e suas mãos permaneciam erguidas. Minhas mãos passeavam alegremente por suas coxas e suas nádegas até que cheguei ao ponto mais quente e molhado do seu corpo. Eu já havia ido tão longe, não pararia agora. Empurrei meus dedos, indo profundamente e voltando em movimentos repetidos e sucessivos. Quando ouvi seus risos e gritos, olhei seu rosto pela primeira vez desde que começara a "fazer o que não deveria". Catherine combinava seu sorriso lindo e encantador com gritos alucinados de prazer e satisfação. O líquido quente e viscoso que jorrava de seu centro era convidativo demais para que eu o resistisse. Abaixei-me. Estava de joelhos a sua frente. Afastei suas pernas uma da outra e rapidamente deslizei minha língua por ela. Arrastava minhas mãos por seu quadril, enquanto seus gritos se espalhavam pelo banheiro vazio fazendo eco.

Ao levantar-me, beijei-a por inteiro, sem deixar de provar um milímetro que fosse de sua pele suada.

Alguns minutos depois ela ainda repousava a cabeça ternamente sobre meus ombros, porém sua respiração havia sido regularizada. Ela deixava todo seu peso recair sobre mim, como se não tivesse força suficiente para sustentar a si mesma.

Catherine mordeu meu ombro com muita raiva, me fazendo gemer de dor. Instantaneamente se desvencilhou do meu abraço. Suas bochechas ardiam no calor daquele dia.

-Por que você fez isso? - perguntei tão brava quanto ela parecia estar.

-Por que você fez? - ela me perguntou, não parecendo ter ouvido o que falei.

Antes que eu pudesse formular uma resposta conivente, a imagem dela saindo me invadiu. Catherine bateu a porta atrás de si e foi a última vez que a vi por muito tempo.

_Hoje..._

Estacionei o carro. Andei até um bar com placas luminosas e coloridas. Já era noite escura - pelo menos deveria ser, mas em uma cidade como Las Vegas sempre está iluminada. Entrando lá, pude ver uma bancada grande com vários funcionários trabalhando. A luz era vermelha e a música alta demais. Havia um palco com algumas dançarinas, mas resolvi não dar muita atenção a isso.

Sentei em frente a bancada e fiz meu pedido. O cheiro de cigarro e perfume barato era horrível, mas que se importa? Eu queria mesmo beber. Beber muito.

O funcionário serviu meu drink. Eu paguei e procurei uma mesa vaga.

Já estava no terceiro ou quarto copo quando uma voz gritou no meu ouvido:

-O que essa garota linda está fazendo perdida deste lado da cidade? - Eu conhecia aquela voz, mas a música estava muito alta para que eu pudesse ser mais específica ao identificá-la.

-Com certeza não estou procurando um chato que me incomode - disse sem me virar.

-Nem se essa _chata_ te pagar uma bebida? - Ela disse, sentando-se na cadeira ao meu lado, usando meus ombros como apoio. Era Catherine. Fiquei sem palavras. É engraçado como eu imaginei esses momentos tantas vezes nas últimas semanas e agora eu não sabia o que dizer.

-O que... O que você faz aqui? - finalmente perguntei. Gaguejando.

-Eu trabalhei aqui há um tempo atrás - ela apontou para o palco - Dançando.

Eu sorri. Não pude deixar de imaginá-la anos antes, dançando ali.

Sua mão escorregou sobre minha coxa, ela agora virava-se na cadeira de modo a ficar de frente para mim. Inclinou-se até meu ouvido.

-Você costuma fazer isso sempre? - ela perguntava me deixando cada vez mais confusa.

-Fazer o que?

-Deixar as pessoas falando sozinhas... como fez comigo hoje cedo.

Ela estava tão perto. Ainda estava com ambas as mãos sobre minhas coxas, inclinada para frente: eu podia ver seu decote quase escondido pelo seu cabelo. Inconscientemente me inclinei até ela. Seu cheiro era perfeito.

-Você me disse que tinha me machucado - ela prosseguiu -, vou repetir o que eu tinha dito: _"Talvez eu quisesse me machucar"_

Foi inevitável que me aproximasse mais daqueles lábios sedutores. Eu a beijei fervorosamente, enquanto ela se deslocava de sua cadeira para meu colo, minhas pernas entre as suas. Envolvi sua cintura, puxando para mais perto com um dos braços, da mesma maneira viajava até seus seios.

Eu havia andado num deserto por cinco semanas e ela era meu oásis.

Pude sentir dezenas de olhares surpresos e excitados sobre nós, assim que separei nossos lábios.

-Dança pra mim, Cath? - perguntei. Ela olhou a sua volta com um sorriso agudo no rosto e disse:

-Agora eu só faço shows particulares! - balancei a cabeça concordando.

-Está quente demais para irmos para o carro - fingi pensar um pouco - Eu conheço um bom motel.

Ela sorriu e voltou a beijar-me.

**FIM!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
